The present invention relates to the manufacture of a diffuse reflecting optical construction incorporating a lower cost and more efficient process for creating an element of the optical construction that has a roughened textured surface finish comprised of a continuous series of peaks and valleys. The manner in which this type of surface is normally created in an optical construction of the subject type is by first creating the roughened textured surface finish in a tool, such as a mold or an embossing tool, which is subsequently used to replicate the surface finish in a light transmitting lens element that is cast or injection molded or in a light transmitting sheet that is embossed. The result is that the surface of the lens or sheet element replicates the roughened textured surface finish of the tool that is employed to create it. Exemplary of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,443,608; 7,719,777; and 9,244,201.
The present invention does not rely on the special molds or tooling described in the prior art to create the described roughened textured surface finish. Instead, a spray method is utilized to apply a light transmitting polymer coating, referred to herein as a diffuse reflecting optical layer, in a manner that creates, on its surface, a roughened textured finish forming a continuous series of peaks and valleys, thus eliminating the need for specialized tooling that is susceptible to wear or damage resulting in increased production costs, manufacturing slowdowns and irregularities. The diffuse reflecting optical construction taught herein may be advantageously employed in windows for homes, commercial buildings, and automobiles or in goggles, face shields or sunglass lenses. Optical lenses, goggle lenses, face shields, windows, and transparent films constructed in accordance with the present invention serve to reflect light in a diffuse manner while transmitting light in a substantially undistorted manner.